Government Hooker (música)
"Government Hooker", escrita por Lady Gaga e produzida por DJ White Shadow, é uma música pertencente à Born This Way, faixa revelada e descrita pela primeira vez à revista Vogue. No dia 2 de março, a música foi concedida como parte da trilha sonora do Mugler Paris Fashion Show, cuja direção era de Gaga e que estaria desfilando para a marca no desfile. A música foi adiantada através de um trecho pequeno da música original. Durante uma entrevista concedida à Ryan Seacrest, Gaga falou sobre a música: 'originalmente, era uma batida hip-hop, mas à medida em que progredimos duplicamos a velocidade, até que obtivemos agora uma faixa muito hitclub. Partes da letra são um pouco 'sujas', mas até agora é uma das minhas músicas favoritas do álbum'. Bastidores No dia 3 de março, DJ White Shadow foi entrevistado pela MTV, e falou sobre a música: "To me, that song is my favorite song, and it’s just a beast. I don’t even know how to explain it. This Way is not a pop album; it’s a pop masterpiece of music. If there was no category of pop music, you wouldn’t call it pop music. We were in this studio in Vegas, and I was playing some hip-hop stuff Gaga's label boss Vince Herbert, and I ran across this beat I had made, and we were talking about faster songs, so I sped it up and I played it for Vince. He was like, ‘Whoa.’ She walked in, and I played it for her and producer Fernando Garibay. She laid it out in two seconds. She sang over the melody and tuned it up and put the chorus in. She finished it super quick." Tradução: "Para mim, esta música é minha música favorita, é uma aberração. Não sei nem ao menos como explicar. This Way não é um álbum pop, é uma obra-prima pop da música. Se não houvesse a categoria de música pop, você não a chamaria de música pop. Estávamos no estúdio em Vegas e eu estava tocando algumas materiais hip-hop o diretor de marca de Gaga Vince Herbert), executei tudo [o material que havia feito, e estávamos falando sobre músicas mais rápidas, então eu aumentei sua velocidade e toquei para Vince. Ele ficou tipo, 'Whoa'. Ela entrou, e eu toquei para ela e produtor Fernando Garibay. Ela organizou tudo em dois segundos. Ela cantou por cima da melodia, a sintonizou e colocou um refrão. Ela finalizou super rapidamente." Lyrics Gaga, ga oh-ah Gaga, ga oh-oh-oh (Io ritorne, io ritorne. Io ritorne, io ritorne.) Goverment Hooker, eh I can be good, If you just wanna be bad. I can be cool, If you just wanna be mad. I can be anything, I'll be your everything, Just touch me baby. I don't wanna be sad. As long as I'm your hooker. (Gov. : Back up and turn around) As long as I'm your hooker. (Gov. : Put your hands to the ground) As long as I'm your hooker. (Gov. : Back up and turn around) As long as I'm your hooker. (Gov. : Get down) Hoo-ooookaaaaaaaa-er, yeah you're my hooker. Hoo-ooookaaaaaaaa-er, government hooker. Hoo-ooookaaaaaaaa-er, yeah you're my hooker. Hoo-ooookaaaaaaaa-er, government hooker. I'm gonna drink my tears tonight, I'm gonna drink my tears and cry, 'Cause I know you love me baby, I know you love me baby. I could be girl, Unless you want to be man. I could be sex, Unless you want to hold hands. I could be anything, I could be everything, (iku, iku) I could be mom, Unless you want to be dad. (oh mi papito) As long as I'm your hooker. (Gov. : Back up and turn around) As long as I'm your hooker. (Gov. : Put your hands to the ground) As long as I'm your hooker. (Gov. : Back up and turn around) As long as I'm your hooker. (Gov. : Get down) Hoo-ooookaaaaaaaa-er, yeah you're my hooker. Hoo-ooookaaaaaaaa-er, government hooker. Hoo-ooookaaaaaaaa-er, yeah you're my hooker. Hoo-ooookaaaaaaaa-er, government hooker. Put your hands on me, John. F. Kennedy, I'll make you squeal baby, As long as you pay me. I'm gonna drink my tears tonight, I'm gonna drink my tears and cry, 'Cause I know you love me baby, I know you love me baby. Hoo-ooookaaaaaaaa-er, yeah you're my hooker. Hoo-ooookaaaaaaaa-er, government hooker. Hoo-ooookaaaaaaaa-er, yeah you're my hooker. Hoo-ooookaaaaaaaa-er, government hooker. I could be girl, (io ritorne) Unless you want to be man. I could be sex, (io ritorne) Unless you want to hold hands. I could be anything, (io ritorne) I could be everything, I could be mom, (io ritorne) Unless you want to be dad. I wanna fuck government hooker. (Gov. : Back up and turn around) Stop fucking me government hooker. (Gov. : Put your hands on the ground) I wanna fuck government hooker. (Gov. : Back up and turn around) Stop fucking me government hooker. (Gov. : Get down) Yeah! Ha ha ha